The development of a lightweight power supply, based on direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC) technology, for use in a powered pediatric mobility device is proposed. The fuel cell system would replace the lead acid batteries presently used to power the mobility devices, which are heavy and contain hazardous materials. The following Aims are proposed for the Phase 1 program, in order to meet the long-term objective: Aim 1: Determine specifications for DMFC and interface requirements, Aim 2: Improve stack power density, and Aim 3: Design a lightweight DMFC module. The Phase 1 program will culminate in the demonstration of a 5-cell stack incorporating advances in stack power density. Commercial Applications The proposed lightweight DMFC system is an attractive power source for portable electronics for both military and commercial applications due to the potentially high specific energy and energy density of the proposed system. DMFCs are expected to have long shelf and operating lives and will be easily refueled. Methanol fuel cells use an inexpensive, easily transported and stored fuel. Environmental concerns with DMFCs are significantly lower than for lead acid batteries. These benefits apply equally to civilian markets for electronic device power supplies. In addition to the proposed application, additional applications of the DMFC technology would be battery chargers for recreational vehicles, emergency backup power and portable power applications. The primary military customers would be the U.S. Army and the Marine Corps.